custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Another Year Older/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110606020349
important while having an after school picnic. 24 "Carnival of Numbers" May 7, 1992 Barney puts on a "Carnival of Numbers" for his friends, so they can have fun with numbers. 25 "A World of Music" May 8, 1992 After learning about different countries on a globe, Barney takes the kids on a trip to visit his friends in Scotland, Israel, China, Africa, and Mexico. 26 "Doctor Barney is Here!" May 11, 1992 Kathy is scared to go to the doctor, so Barney and the others take her on a pretend doctor visit. Barney teaches the kids "The Feel Good Rules". 27 "Oh! What a Day!" May 12, 1992 Tina is having a terrible day after losing her kitten, so Barney and the kids try to cheer her up. 28 "Home Sweet Homes" May 13, 1992 Barney and Friends learn all about different homes for people and animals. 29 "Hola Mexico!" May 14, 1992 After Luci receives a letter from her grandfather, Barney and the kids decide to have a fiesta in the classroom. 30 "Everyone is Special" May 15, 1992 Barney receives a surprise in the mail and shows his friends how being yourself is important. edit Season twoNo. Episode title Original airdate 31 "Falling for Autumn" September 27, 1993 Barney and friends have fun celebrating Fall and preparing for a school "Fall Festival." 32 "Grandparents are Grand!" September 28, 1993 When Derek's granddad, and Kathy's nana visits the school, Barney and the kids learn how grandparents are special people. 33 "May I Help You?" September 29, 1993 The kids take Barney and Baby Bop through a pretend day at school. 34 "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" September 30, 1993 Barney and friends explore shapes and colors. 35 "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" October 1, 1993 After Mother Goose's goose Clarence goes missing, it's up to Barney and the kids to help her find him. 36 "Hoo's in the Forest?" October 4, 1993 Barney takes his friends to a forest and helps them learn about different animals. 37 "I Can Do That!" October 5, 1993 Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids show off things that they can do. 38 "Grown-Ups For A Day!" October 6, 1993 Barney and his friends explore different careers through pretend play. 39 "Picture This!" October 7, 1993 Barney and the kids have fun with art. Author Tomie DePaola visits. 40 "Look at Me, I'm 3!" October 8, 1993 Baby Bop celebrates her third birthday and Barney throws a birthday party for her with things that do with the number three. 41 "The Exercise Circus" "Barney's Exercise Circus" October 11, 1993 Barney and friends perform in their own "Exercise Circus." 42 "My Favorite Things!" October 12, 1993 When Kathy and the others bring teddy bears to school, Barney and all of them have fun with favorite things. 43 "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" October 13, 1993 After Shawn shows his loose tooth, Barney and the kids learn all about teeth and dental hygiene. 44 "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" October 14, 1993 Barney and friends learn about different safety rules including ones about crossing streets and playing on the playground. 45 "An Adventure in Make Believe" "Let's Pretend with Barney" October 15, 1993 B.J. needs to save a princess in a make believe jungle. Barney and the kids show him how to use his imagination. 46 "The Alphabet Zoo" "Barney's Alphabet Zoo" October 18, 1993 Using letters from A to Z, Barney and his friends set up an "Animal Alphabet Zoo." 47 "Having 10 of Fun!" "Barney's Parade of Numbers" October 19, 1993 Barney's friend Mr. 10-Again comes to visit and the gang has fun with the number 10. 48 "A Very Special Delivery" "Families are Special" October 20, 1993 While waiting for Tosha's mother to arrive with a special surprise, Barney and the kids learn about what makes everyone special. edit Season threeNo. Episode title Original airdate 49 "Shawn and the Beanstalk" February 27, 1995 Barney and his friends learn a lesson all about sharing. Shawn also is featured in his own version of "Jack and the Beanstalk." 50 "If the Shoe Fits" February 28, 1995 B.J. and Baby Bop decide that it is time for them to get new shoes. Barney and the gang help them out by coming up with an idea to make their old shoes look new again. 51 "Room for Everyone" March 1, 1995 Barney and Friends pretend to explore different types of rooms. Stella the Storyteller makes her first appearance. 52 "I Can Be a Firefighter" March 2, 1995 B.J. decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Firefighter Frank visits the gang and teaches them all about fire safety in the home. 53 "Shopping for a Surprise" March 3, 1995 To prepare for a surprise party in the classroom, Barney and Baby Bop shop for different items they will need. 54 "Anyway You Slice It" March 6, 1995 Barney and his friends help to put on an international festival for different countries. 55 "Twice Is Nice!" March 7, 1995 Barney and his friends get to meet some new friends, who are Ashley and Alissa, which are twins. All of the kids get to know each other better by helping out with a scavenger hunt. 56 "On the Move" "Making New Friends" March 8, 1995 Barney and B.J. welcome new children to the classroom. Kenneth joins the gang for songs and games and gets to play with the Barney Bag. Derek and Tina also pay their old friends a visit to make the day complete. 57 "A Welcome Home" March 9, 1995 Barney and his friends need to find someone to adopt a cute little puppy. They learn